<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous by tinyghostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641059">Dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie'>tinyghostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Animal Transformation, Chubby Diego Hargreeves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Human Grace Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves deserves the world, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, Men Crying, Past Sexual Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Transformation, Vanya Hargreeves Has Powers, Werewolf Klaus Hargreeves, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s always sick.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere at the dinner table was tense. Klaus was missing again, and it was beginning to worry Vanya, Ben and Diego, while Luther, Allison and Five were jealous that he got to miss training again. Everyone ate in silence.</p><p>“Klaus is gone again.” Five said suddenly.</p><p>“You are not permitted to talk at the dinner table, Number Five.” Reginald insisted.</p><p>“No! Where is he this time?” Five demanded.</p><p>“Number Four is sick and will not be returning to his training until Tuesday.” Reginald snapped, and everyone fell silent again.</p><p>“He’s <em>always </em>sick.” Allison mumbled under her breath.</p><p>Klaus had been in there for hours. He didn’t remember what daylight looked like. Suddenly, a light shone through a crack in the stone walls of the mausoleum, hitting him directly.</p><p>“No, no, no, no…” He scrambled to get out of the way, but it had already started. His whole body felt like it was on fire, burning up despite the cold that surrounded him. Every limb in his body screamed with pain as his bones contorted, and he let out a desperate whimper as his reflection distorted and warped in the mirror that Reginald had installed to remind him of how inhuman he was.</p><p>A helpless sob echoed around the tiny crypt as he curled up, the thick fur keeping him warm. He never asked for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So dear old Reggie had finally decided to die? Ah. Shame.</p><p>Klaus stretched out on the cheap couch, his bones aching from sleeping on the floor. He always thought it’d be a relief when the bastard died, but of course that miserable old sack of potatoes decided to get back at him one last time.</p><p>His phone calendar glared at him from his pillow. It seemed Reginald’s dying request had been that his funeral should fall on a full moon. Thanks for that, Klaus thought.</p><p>“Full moon tomorrow night, precious.”</p><p>Goosebumps shot up all over Klaus’ arms and he looked up.</p><p>Brett combed his fingers through Klaus’ hair, and sighed contentedly, raising the bottle to his lips. “Y’know, I have new ropes. No more of those old, worn ones I got from the army surplus store in town.”</p><p>Klaus swallowed hard and fidgeted. “I… I have to go to my dad’s funeral tomorrow.”</p><p>Brett’s expression changed quickly. “What, princess?”</p><p>“My dad died.”</p><p>“Was he like you?” Brett was quick to ask.</p><p>“You mean a freak?” Klaus chuckled nervously. “Yeah. But in a different way.”</p><p>“So, it’s not hereditary then?” Brett twirled one of Klaus’ curls around his finger.</p><p>“He was only my adoptive father.” Klaus admitted, hugging his knees to his chest.</p><p>“Aww… real parents couldn’t handle a little puppy like you…” Brett took a swig from his beer bottle.</p><p>“Don’t…” Klaus felt himself tense.</p><p>“Did they put you in a cardboard box? Throw you out on the street? Poor, lost little puppy, wandering around endlessly…” Brett drawled. “So lucky that your father took you in… lucky little puppy… who’d want <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Klaus felt like he was shrinking inside his head, the walls of his own skull caving in on him. Becoming so distant… so small… so afraid… then suddenly, he was safe. Brett was here. He was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus woke up human. And sore. Brett was there, too. They were in Brett’s bed. Brett was naked. Klaus was naked. Klaus was sore.</p><p>“Brett?”</p><p>“Yes, babe?” Brett snaked an arm around Klaus’ skinny shoulders.</p><p>“Did we…?” Klaus squirmed, and Brett only gripped tighter.</p><p>“Oh, baby doll… you know it’s the only way I can get you to calm down when you’re all… you know.” Brett slurred, tickling Klaus’ prominent ribs. “Don’t be mad, cupcake.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Klaus felt his eyes watering but didn’t know why. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Almost noon.”</p><p>“S-shit! I have to get to the funeral!” Klaus stumbled out of bed, shaking on his now-human legs, and grabbed the nearest clothes he could find. One of Brett’s filthy suits and a dark grey shirt that stunk of cigarettes and booze. Better to turn up looking like a tramp than to turn up naked, he supposed.</p><p>“Stay, baby boy.” Brett growled softly.</p><p>“I have to go. I haven’t seen my family in years.” Klaus struggled to put the suit on with his shaking hands.</p><p>“I said, <em>stay</em>.” Brett hissed, making Klaus whimper.</p><p>“I really have to go.” Klaus darted out of the door, not bothering to put any shoes on.</p><p>It wasn’t like he owned any shoes, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of Klaus’ siblings were expecting him to turn up without shoes on, his clothes ripped, and his hair matted with blood and sweat.</p><p>They knew he’d been in a bit of a state when he left, but this was something else.</p><p>Everyone was quick to rush to his rescue, offering him a place to stay, asking if he needed to talk. He quickly dismissed their offers, though his heart ached for the comfort and company they were so willing to provide.</p><p>“I already have a place to stay. I live with my boyfriend, Brett.” Klaus explained.</p><p>“Alright… if you’re sure…” Allison said.</p><p>“Hey, my offer still stands if you change your mind later. I’m always happy to have you, baby bro.” Diego put a hand on his shoulder, and Klaus flinched away, the rope burn still raw and painful. “Are you in pain, buddy?”</p><p>Klaus chuckled nervously. “I’m f-fine.”</p><p>He knew they were talking about him behind his back. He just knew it. But he didn’t let it get to him. He knew they only wanted to help. He knew they were concerned.</p><p>“What’s <em>he </em>doing here?” Luther hissed.</p><p>Klaus hung his head and made to leave.</p><p>“He’s family. He has every right to be here.” Diego argued.</p><p>“He’s not like us. And besides, he was never here when we were kids. Who’s to say he even counts as family?” Luther looked over to Klaus with a grimace.</p><p>“It’s not his fault he was sick all the time.” Allison defended him. “He was stuck in the infirmary with a fever most of his life, cut him a little slack.”</p><p>“There’s nothing special about him, other than the fact he’s a wimpy little hypochondriac who loved to soak up Mom’s attention when we were kids. He’s not family.”</p><p>“Pay no attention to-” Allison looked around for her brother. “Klaus?”</p><p>“Great. Now you scared him away.” Diego glared at Luther before following Allison.</p><p>=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p>“Brett? What are you doing here?” Klaus wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as Brett led him into the dark motel room.</p><p>“Knew you’d run away, pumpkin.” Brett snarled, slamming the door behind them. “You never did like social situations. Much happier here with me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I have to go back… they’ll be looking for me.” Klaus mumbled, scratching at his neck.</p><p>“Itchy, sweetums?” Brett crooned.</p><p>Klaus sighed. “Don’t.”</p><p>“You can’t go.” Brett gripped Klaus’ wrists tightly. “Who’ll keep my cock warm for me?”</p><p>Klaus shrugged.</p><p>“Tell you what. How about you go back and tell your family just what you think about them. Then you can come back here and suck me off. How about that, hmm?” Brett combed his short, stumpy fingers through Klaus’ matted curls.</p><p>“I don’t want them to be mad at me.” Klaus admitted.</p><p>“I know you can do it, sweetpea.”</p><p>Klaus nodded, before walking out of the motel. Then running out of the car park. Then sprinting down the street, his heart racing, and his head pounding. He never thought he’d find himself running <em>towards </em>the house. A lot had changed since he was a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison bumped into Klaus outside the gates after ten minutes of searching. His teeth were chattering, and his eyes darted from left to right like he was afraid.</p><p>“Luther didn’t mean what he said. You’re always welcome here. You’re our brother.” She put her arms around his shivering form, surprised that he didn’t feel cold.</p><p>Diego caught up with them a few seconds later. “I’m sorry Luther said those things to you, man. He’s a jerk.”</p><p>“He’s right.” Klaus mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, don’t say that. Come on, let’s get you inside.” Allison led him into the house and up to his room. It was just how it was when he ran away from home. Every poster in the same spot, not an oversized hoodie out of place. The lunar calendar was still hanging on the wall, red crosses marking every square up to the day he left.</p><p>“I know you said you were fine earlier, but… are you sure everything’s okay?” Allison asked, concern in her eyes. “Are you working currently?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Klaus stared at the ground. “I’m a model, believe it or not. Brett takes the photos.”</p><p>“Wow! Are there any magazines I could buy to support my little brother?”</p><p>“You’d have to search pretty far into the deep web to find the kinda magazines I’m in.” Klaus admitted.</p><p>“Ah, <em>that</em> kind of model.” Diego chuckled. “Guess you didn’t really grow out of your kinky phase, right?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Klaus grimaced. “Not the most amazing job. But it pays the bills. Mostly.”</p><p>“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Allison rubbed his shoulders, before stopping when he flinched. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Klaus sighed.</p><p>“Hey, I’m working at this new bakery now, and we’re looking for staff. You’d get a decent salary, and discounts on all the food, if you’re interested.” Diego suggested.</p><p>“That sounds really nice.” Klaus said, but his smile faded quickly. “But it wouldn’t be fair to Brett. He can’t really do his job unless I do mine.”</p><p>“Alright. We have plenty of job vacancies if you change your mind later.” Diego told him.</p><p>“Okay.” Klaus sighed.</p><p>“We’d probably better head down to the courtyard. The others will be wondering where we are.” Allison said. Halfway down the stairs, she felt Klaus wrap his cold, spidery fingers around her hand. “You okay?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She knew he was lying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funeral was boring, but it felt almost… comforting. The dull drone as Pogo listed Reginald’s many achievements was soothing, and Klaus felt himself almost falling asleep, finally realising just how sleep-deprived he really was.</p><p>It was over before he knew it, and he found himself eating dinner in the chair he hadn’t sat in since he was a teenager.</p><p>That was when he realised that it was starting to go dark outside.</p><p>His heart began to pound, and he quickly excused himself, running downstairs to the basement and locking himself in as he drew in a shaky breath.</p><p>Klaus felt sick. It was worse than withdrawal. He needed Brett. He needed Brett now. He couldn’t do this on his own.</p><p>“Fuck you, Dad…” He mumbled, backing himself into the corner of the laundry room.</p><p>His bones cracked and twisted as tiny, dark hairs began to force their way out of his pores, his fingernails growing into long and blackened claws before his eyes. He hadn’t done this alone for so long. He felt like he was going to die.</p><p>
  <em>I want Brett…</em>
</p><p>He grabbed a towel from on top of one of the washing machines, and bit down on it to stifle his screams. His fangs quickly tore through the fabric, and he spat out the mangled fibres that were beginning to get stuck between his teeth.</p><p>Klaus felt himself begin to lose control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>